marthaspeaksfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050/Pictures of Ronald and Reginald
My first blog on Martha Speaks. I have some pictures, well, screenshots of Ronald Boxwood and his friend Reginald, a rarely shown character. They are screengrabs from the episode "Martha's Paper Chase." I haven't checked the page to that episode as of yet but I am going to share a few pictures I saved from that episode. I got these these pictures from the video of the episode on pbskids.org, doing Full-Size screen, hitting PrtSc button, pasting on to Microsoft Paint, and saving them in PNG form. I'm also planning to add a picture to the Ronald Boxwood page (which is said to be deleted and I'm hoping not) of Ronald himself. Well, at least three pictures, two of just himself, including a full-body picture, and one of him with Reginald. Speaking of Reginald, isn't his last name Steinglass? I thought it was but now I'm not sure anymore, if anyone knows, please confirm it. There should also be a Reginald page if there isn't one already. Anyway this is what I have: And the following is just a picture of Reginald himself. Well, actually I'll give two: Believe it or not, just for the record, I like Ronald and Reginald. I mean I don't like that they're bad but I do like the way they look. This is what I think of Ronald and Reginald (these are not opinions but this is what I think of when it comes to them so if you comment, please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, or add information I didn't include): I think Ronald is, or might be, a bully, from what I've observed watching the show. He also might be a bit impatient (the way I've been listening to him in that episode where he's in an auditorium sitting behind Truman). He does seem to be a bit caring, but only just a little. Maybe he's not that bad, I mean, I don't know what his deal really is but Ronald's actions aren't always ideal. Maybe he's not bad, maybe it's just his decisions and actions that are. Reginald though, I think he's smarter than Ronald. I don't know if he's the same age or if he's younger, or even older, I mean, he looks smaller in size. I wonder if Ronald and Reginald really are friends with each other or if Reginald is a pawn in Ronald's schemes, in other words, if Ronald is just using Reginald. Reginald doesn't seem to make good decisions either so either that makes him bad, or he's not bad but what he does is. And I think he's just following what Ronald tells him. Perhaps he even lets Ronald boss him around. In Martha's Paper chase, see the way Ronald treats Reginald when Reginald is at Ronald's house and Reginald tries to tell Ronald he hasn't confirmed all the facts, or however he says it, but Ronald pushes him into doing something. I've seen Reginald in at least one other episode, maybe at least two but the only other episode I remember seeing him in is Martha Go Go Goes Green, (that's where I first saw Reginald) Now back to my opinions, even though Ronald and Reginald are no-good boys, I kind of think they're interesting. And I would like to see other episodes featuring Reginald. I also got thoes pictures, and others you don't see for my personal collection and personal use. And maybe I'll find and collect more pictures of Ronald and Reginald if I'm that fortunate, even if I have to create more screengrabs myself like I did these. Although I said I'd add pictures to the Ronald page, since there are now photos of Ronald, anyone can do it. What also should be included is the character information, anyone who knows more about Ronald than I do. Don't forget his gender (Male), age (12 or so) and other things. if I add information about Ronald, I'm just going to go by what I read on Wikipedia, that's the best information I can give about Ronald (not opinionwise). And be sure to have a picture of Ronald with Reginald on the Ronald page. And someone should create a Reginald page. And perhaps even a Ronald gallery and a Reginald Gallery, or, now that I have some pictures up, Martha's Paper Chase gallery. If there's already such a gallery, these pictures can be added. That's all from me. I apologize if this was not a good blog and I was kind of in a hurry to make this and I did screw up a bit but I fixed some errors. Thanks for reading. I will check back on this blog for comments sometime later. Category:Blog posts